


Seance Gone Wrong

by Demjellyrollz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Deathfic, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, Gen, Goretober 2018, Halloween, Horror, Insanity, Murder, Mutilation, Occult, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Suicide, Teenage Drama, Violence, seance, some teenage hijinks and some corpse party like fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: "Hey, maybe we'll summon Darkiplier.""No, it's just a joke!"Loosely based on the story 'The Witches and the Circle' by Eric Dodd, featured on Chilling Tales For Dark Nights.





	Seance Gone Wrong

(Excerpt from the journal of Candice Jones, age 15, recovered recently after her death. Cameras shown that she had been vigorously writing in this journal before calmly setting it aside, standing up and walking to the middle of the room. Security personnel could not get to her room in time and Ms. Jones plunged the pen she had been writing with deep within her neck, she bled out in a matter of minutes. Ms. Jones had been in isolation for several months following a triple murder and case of self defense that had happened at her home, Halloween night. Personnel had allowed her to have a journal to record her thoughts about the incident. Ms. Jones had no indication of causing herself any harm, though personnel monitored her on security cameras. Immediate request has been put in to only allow patients to have and write in journals in the presence of their psychiatrist and security as of this incident. The following is her final and only passage that she recorded in this journal.)

My name is Candice Jones. Most of my friends call me Candy, well they used to, they’re all dead now. They died in such horrible ways.

I’m getting ahead of myself. To whoever is reading this, here’s how it all started and how I got here.

I had four friends come over on Halloween night. We were gonna watch cheesy horror movies and snack on leftover Halloween candy that wasn’t taken by the trick-or-treaters. I told them I would turn off the porch light at 10:00 pm so no more kids with pillow cases in Spiderman or Princess or Honeybee costumes would show up, and that they should drop by at 11:00 pm for fun times and spoops. My parents were out of town on a holiday trip to France. 

Hannah suggested we have a party in my parents huge mansion since my they were loaded. But, I respect my parents and didn’t want them to be upset with me when the place was trashed. She was also the one that suggested the fucking seance. But, I had a major crush on her and when she would give me that pouty lip and puppy dog eyes, it was hard to say no to her. I was lucky enough to be able to say no about the party. 

God, I miss her so much. I miss my parents too, after what happened, I only saw mom and dads tear stained face beyond a thick, glass panel separating us, except for a series of holes so we could talk to each other. I feel so alone. 

But again, I’m getting ahead of myself.

Katelyn was the first to arrive, a skinny, sun-kissed, bubbly and bouncy blond, 16 year old girl who liked bright, pastel and pink colors. I always thought she was too popular to be hanging around with a girl like me. A plane Jane, skinny girl with pixie cut hair dyed bright green, who mostly wears jackets, tee shirts and yoga pants. But, she saw I was sitting alone at the lunch table once, because my best friend Sarah, was sick that day, and immediately came up asking about my Markiplier hoodie, gushing about how much of a fan she is. She would frequently exclaim how hot he is and that his girlfriend Amy, is a lucky woman. I think we can both agree on that.

I pulled the door open to see her standing in front of me, dressed in a skimpy, pink nurse costume. She grinned and flashed me a peace sign. “Hey girl!” She greeted before strutting in, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. “So, where’s your costume?”

I was wearing the usual black hoodie and black yoga pants, I shrugged, “Eh, dressed in all black like this, I can look like a murderer.” We both laughed.

“You know what Candy, I have some fake blood and a plastic glow in the dark knife in the car, you could totally be Antisepticeye. We can make this work.”She turned and shouted at the still opened door. “Amanda, bring in the fake knife and blood. We need to make Candy look super scary.”

Amanda was Katelyn’s bestie. I don’t think me and Amanda would have ever associated if it wasn’t for Katelyn. In fact, I think she hated mine and everyone’s guts, save for Katelyn. 

Amanda wasn’t a Markiplier or Jacksepticeye fan and she would always get annoyed whenever Katelyn brought either of them up. How cute Mark and Amy are together, how sad she had been about Jack and Wiishu breaking up, any ego theories about Mark or Jack she would want to speculate on in our group, Amanda would sigh with an annoyed huff. ‘God, you literally never stop talking about them.’ She would say. It always made Katelyn feel bad and you can see her heart visibly sink. 

That’s probably why Katelyn gravitated toward me as a friend, since we shared similar interests, and Amanda kinda followed. Amanda was a tan, 16 year old, slightly thick girl with curly brunette hair, who always wore a tank top and booty shorts, despite the weather. Though, to be fair, she would sometimes have a sweater tied around her waist.

“I don’t want to come in. I look ridiculous!” Amanda shouted from the outside. 

Katelyn signed. “You look adorable! Now get in here. You’re letting in the cold!” 

I heard a groan and watched Amanda stroll in through the doorway in some jockey, cheer leading outfit, I think. Black, long sleeved midriff bearing top, yellow booty shorts and white knee high socks with three yellow strips around the top of them, plus white heels. She handed me a plastic bag, carrying a spray bottle and a toy knife. 

“Here, no matter what you do with it. It will still look better than whatever the fuck I’m wearing.” Amanda grunted.

“It’s nice to see you, Amanda.” I smiled and she gave a half-hearted smile before Katelyn playfully shoved her. 

“Shut up! You look cute!” 

Amanda rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Kate.”

Katelyn turned to me, “Alright, let’s work on your look.” Both Katelyn and Amanda did their best to give me a bleeding neck wound like Anti, and used the toy knife to make the slash as my other friend came ringing the bell. 

It was my lovably sarcastic friend Sarah. The oldest out of all of us, she was a 17 year old girl that I knew since childhood and the one who first introduced me to Markiplier. She was a pale skinned, busty, punk rock girl with buzzcut, bright red hair, who usually wore all black with chains and spikes. Today, she was dressed up in camouflage gear with a fake AK-47 and a chain of fake bullets she was wearing like a sash.

Sarah waved. “Yo, Glitch Bitch.”

“Interesting costume.” I chuckled and put the fake knife in my hoodie pocket.

“Thanks, I’m Rambo.” She chuckled.

“A super cute Rambo.” Katelyn cut in with a wink and Sarah visibly blushed. 

Sarah loved Katelyn and Katelyn loved Sarah. Despite being complete opposites, as soon as they met, they shared their love for Mark and Jack and would often talk about ego theories nonstop, at times. Katelyn has even dropped a couple hints and was obviously being a flirt to Sarah, but Amanda tended to be overbearing in some cases, about our youtube fandoms and how close Sarah and Katelyn got. That lead Sarah and Amanda absolutely hate each other.

“Thanks, you look pretty cute yourself.” Sarah’s comment made Katelyn blush as well, she leaned down, exposing her cleavage and giggled. 

“Thanks, hun!” 

Damn, Katelyn was laying it on thick tonight. I wanted them to hook up so bad, would have pissed Amanda off majorly. And like I stated earlier, I’m pretty sure she hated all of us, no question she hated Sarah, though. 

“Hey Candy.” Sarah turned to me, “We’re staying over right?”

I nodded, “Yeah, parents are out in the City of Love, stay as long as you like.” 

“So then.” Sarah’s face was flushed pink as she turned back to Katelyn, “Would you like to get some coffee in the morning, Katelyn?”

OOOOOHH SHIT! I thought, she’s fucking going for it. 

Katelyn gasped, “Ooooh, I would love to, but how about we cuddle up and watch a movie first.” She pulled Sarah in for a hug.

Before Katelyn and Sarah could get anymore cozy, Amanda, all red faced and highly irritated stomped up to Katelyn and pulled her away. “Kate, this thing is too short, I’m gonna be showing underboob in a second.” 

“So!” Katelyn huffed. “It’s supposed to be sexy!”

Katelyn and Amanda began to get into a heated argument as I turned to Sarah.

“Bout time you asked her out, you two have been hard core flirting for a while.”

“Yeah.” Sarah chuckled. “Figured I grow a pair. Don’t care how miss wannabe queen bitch feels about it.” 

“Shhh, Amanda could hear you.”

“Don’t care.” Sarah scoffed.

“Whatever!” Amanda shouted. “I just need to go over here, away from the obvious smell of weed.”

“I had a joint before I came in, big deal.” Sarah sneered. 

“Smells like you smoked a whole fucking bowl. You know that’s not legal right?” Amanda shot back.

“Does it look like I give a fuck?!” Sarah growled.

“Please calm down.” Katelyn begged, giving Sarah a sympathetic look, Sarah sighed, not being one to want to upset her crush. Katelyn glanced toward Amanda. “Manda’s just having one of her moods.” 

I wanted to make a comment about her being on her period, I imagined Sarah did too, but we let it slide. We’re not petty.

“I’m not having a mood.” Amanda sauntered over to my parents liquor cabinet. “I just need a drink.”

“From my parents private stash?!” I exclaimed, absolutely shocked that she thinks she can waltz in and drink expensive alcohol that’s not hers.

“Oh, so it’s bad that I smoke pot but perfectly ‘legal’ for you to get a drink? Gotcha!” Sarah mocked Amanda who was about to blow up before a voice cut through the air. 

“Ladies, no need for a cat fight, the fun has arrived.” Strolling in through the open door was life-of-the-party and happy-go-lucky, Hannah, the girl who makes my heart skip a beat every time I hear her voice. Hannah was my age, she was also a sexy, raven haired bombshell with a C cup, at least and curvy thickness in all the right places. She usually dressed in goth lolita attire. But, her costume was a black and white stripped bikini with black and white knee high socks and black heels. I licked my lips, drooling over this goddess. 

I had met her in middle school through Sarah, discovering that she too, was a fan of both Mark and Jack, and have been smitten ever since. God, she’s hot.

“Nice costume!” I gushed, feeling myself blushing.

“Thanks babe! I’m a stripper with the theme of a 1950’s prisoner.” She giggled cutely. “Oooohhh, Anti. The Glitch Bitch turtle is here.”

Amanda rolled her eyes as she went and closed the door. “Kate said we’re letting in the cold air.”

Hannah shrugged. “Sorry? No need to snap.”

“Manda.” Katelyn sighed. 

Honestly, I’m not sure why Katelyn’s still friends with her. If she just told Amanda off and been done with her, we would have dropped her from our friend group like a rock.

“Let’s just watch the movies okay?” Amanda put on the most fake smile. 

“Actually.” Hannah produced a full bag of stuff. “I brought over some salt, some incense, a bowl and some candles. We should do a seance.” 

Once again, Amanda rolled her eyes. “Oh God, count me out. I’m gonna take a nap. You guys make me tired.”

“Oh, you’re soooooo fun at parties.” Sarah muttered under her breath.

“What?” Amanda looked enraged.

“Manda, just get some rest, we’ll wake you up when we’re finished.” Katelyn smiled at her.

It would not end the way we would think. We wouldn’t finish it. 

Hannah just brushed it off as Amanda went and lay down on my parents fluffy couch in the living room. “Kay. Everyone else cool with this?”

“Sure. Why not.” Sarah smiled.

“I’m down.” Katelyn giggled.

That’s when I agreed to make the biggest mistake for us all. “Yeah, let’s do this.” 

I should have said no. That we should just watch the movies, but Hannah was always into the occult and a seance sounded interesting. I did have a problem saying no to her, and this time, it cost us. 

A buzzing interrupted us and Hannah pulled out her phone. “Hang on, Sam is calling. He’s probably wondering if I got her safely.”

I did my best not to wrinkle my nose. Sam is Hannah’s boyfriend, and while he was an incredibly nice guy, with a slight athletic build, who was a track team star with long blond, elvish hair and a penchant for tabletop games, I shouldn’t have been jealous. But, I was jealous, obviously. 

Hannah was never really open about her sexuality, but unfortunately for me, she was probably straight, like Amanda. Both of them still attended the Pride parades with Sarah, Katelyn and I. Katelyn recently came out as pansexual to us when she found out I’m bisexual and Sarah was a lesbian. 

At the time, I thought having a crush on a hetero girl was the worst thing about my life. Little did I know my life was gonna get much worse in an hour or two.

“Hi hunny.” She answered the phone with a certain bubbly charm. “Yeah, I got here just fine. How is everyone? Oh, they’re all doing well, Amanda is being a little huffy.” 

“I’m not being huffy.” Amanda grunted from the couch.

Hannah ignored and giggled over her when Amanda snapped at her from the couch. “Yeah, typical Amanda. I will have fun, see you later tonight. We’ll explore that haunted cemetery.” She laughed again. “You better not try and spook me. Okay, bye bye.” She hung up. “Sorry, I promised I would tell him I made it here safe, he worries about people parting and driving around drunk.” 

“Understandable.” Sarah nodded. “It’s cute that he worries.” 

Hannah laughed, “He’s protective like that, like Mark is with Amy.” 

“Oh God.” Amanda muttered. We all ignored her and Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“So!” Hannah held up the bag. “We ready?” 

Sarah, Katelyn and I gave our affirmation and we began setting up. I cleared the dinning room table and turned down the lights as Sarah created a circle of salt around the whole table, following Hannah’s instructions. Hannah placed the wooden bowl in the middle of the table and filled it with the incense. Then, helped Katelyn set up the candles around the bowl. Once everything was in place, we all took our seats. I sat at one end of the table and Katelyn sat at the other end, Sarah sat to my left and Hannah to my right. 

Hannah lit the incense and a coil of sweet smelling smoke wafted up and filled the room. She then lit each candle, clock wise and held out her palms. “Everyone join hands.” We obeyed and linked hands in a circle as if we were about to get up and sing Ring Around The Rosey. Sarah’s hand was sweaty and clammy, but Hannah’s hand was soft and silky, with perfectly manicured nails. I began to feel my heart beat increase in pace and I gulped, hoping the darkness was hiding my bright red face.

“If there are any spirits here now, please speak to us.” Hannah’s voice was soft. “If there are any spirits with us, please come forward, you are safe here. Let your presence be known.”

Little did we know, we weren’t safe doing this. 

The candle flames flickered and Katelyn shook in her chair as a chill went up her spine. “Ooooohh, did you see that?” She grinned and clutched Sarah’s and Hannah’s hands. Sarah smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. “I think a friendly ghost is next to you and wants to say hello.”

Katelyn giggled, “Hey Mr. Ghosty Goo, Or Mrs. Ghosty Goo, Or just Ghosty Goo Person, in general.”

Hannah smiled. “Do you gals think so? It said in the thing I read online that I was supposed to slice my palm and drip my blood into the incense, but that sounds way too painful and creepy, so I was gonna skip it.”

“The whole thing is creepy.” Amanda grunted at us. 

“I thought you were supposed to be asleep.” Sarah threw back at her.

“You guys won’t shut up about your ghosts.” Amanda growled.

“Listen.” Hannah interrupted the forming argument. “It’s actually really fun, and I’m sure you would have fun too, if you joined us.”

“Pass.” Amanda waved us off.

“Maybe we’ll summon Darkiplier.” Katelyn smiled and joked, trying to lighten out the mood.

“Oh my God, Kate! You never shut up about that shit! Give it a fucking rest!” 

Seriously, I still have no idea what Amanda’s problem was that night. Katelyn’s smile faltered, turned into a frown, then a flat out scowl from what I can see through the candle light. 

“You know WHAT, Manda?!” Katelyn practically snarled mocking the nickname she gave her bestie.

Oh shit, I thought, sis was about to go off. She was about to snap. And I was here with popcorn to watch Katelyn throw the scalding hot tea in Amanda’s face. 

The candle lights suddenly flickered out and a collective, spooked gasp came from each of us girls around the table. We were bathed in total darkness and silence enveloped the room. After a while, my eyes adjusted to the blackness. I saw Amanda shift, sitting up on the couch, she rolled her eyes.

That’s when it went horribly, horribly wrong.

“What?! Kate, What?! Do I know?! TELL ME!”

“OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!” A deep, guttural moan that I can only describe as sounding like the girl from the Grudge came from directly in front of me, where Katelyn was sitting. I turned to see Sarah and Hannah trembling, desperately trying to free their hands from Katelyn’s now iron clad grip. 

I looked at Katelyn’s face. Oh God, her once beautiful face. 

Her eyes had rolled back, you could only see the whites of them. An inky, black liquid was pouring out of her mouth, eyes and nose. She released Sarah and Hannah as her body fell forward, convulsing as she coughed, wheezed, gagged, wretched and sputtered out more black, viscous goo that pooled onto the table. The three of us pulled back with a scream. 

“Help…. Me….” Katelyn cried out in deep, gasping, heaving breaths through wet coughing fits. “It!….. Hurts!…. It!…..Burns!”

What could I have done? What could any of us have done?!

What happened next, will forever be burned into my brain. 

With one final wretch and wheeze, chunks of gore and viscera spewed out of her. Her own entrails landing with a splat, hard on the table in a sickly, sloppy, wet thud. The room grew blacker, a dark void emanating from where she had been sitting. It echoed with a gory, slimy tearing sound like flesh and muscle being crushed, as if it were fruit in a juicer, along with loud, crunching and snapping like bones breaking, sounding of twigs going through a wood chipper. We all held back away from the black void, scooting from Katelyn’s internal organs as they lay in black goop on the table.

We dared not utter a word. What could we say? A close friend of ours just violently died in front of us. That’s when it hit me. 

Holy fuck. Katelyn is dead.

After what felt like an eternity, it was Amanda who said something. “Kate?….” She trembled. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

Suddenly a light burst forth from Katelyn’s chair, revealing Katelyn to be gone and a new figure taking her place. A loud, eerie ringing that made my head pound, came with the light as I tried to focus on the figure. A red and blue, bright, 3D outline surrounded it. A man, clad in a black tuxedo, with gray skin and black, sunken eyes, sat before us. He folded his hands, properly in front of us after brushing his black, messy hair out of his face. He slowly cracked his neck and all of us let out a yelp as the incense bowl shattered and splintered with each deafening snap. The remnants of the bowl falling into Katelyn’s intestines.

I couldn’t believe my eyes.

There, sitting in front of us, was Darkiplier. 

And he just killed our friend. 

“Haha.” Sarah laughed nervously. “Funny joke guys. You can stop it at any time. It’s not actually funny anymore.” 

Dark’s head snapped in her direction to face her. As soon as he did, Sarah’s neck ripped open. Like, literally, RIPPED OPEN!! Not a clean cut, a deep tear into her flesh, just like that. 

Deep, scarlet blood started shooting out with the rhythm of her open artery, the arterial spurts, sprinkling the table. She gasped and choked for air, reaching up and clutching her neck, in a vein attempt to stop the bleeding. Fingers stained red, skin white as a ghost, her hands slid from her neck and she fell to the floor. Her body twitching in a growing pool of crimson that stopped within minutes. She lay on the floor next to me, her cold, dead eyes staring into the nothingness.

Hannah shot up out of her seat, screaming hysterically. She was about to run, but his hand launched out and clutched her by the throat. He yanked her down to be face to face with him, I had to do something. But I was frozen in place. I wanted to save Hannah so bad, I loved Hannah. 

But, I didn’t want to die!

I watched as she grasped and clawed at his arm in an attempt to get him to release her. I watched her body kick and flail as she attempted to fight, whimpering as her airway closed off. 

I watched him slowly put a finger to his lips, shushing her. I watched his grip tighten around her neck. I watched her mouth repeatedly open and close as she tried desperately to get air. I watched his fingers dig deeper and deeper into her soft flesh. I watched blood trickle down her neck and onto her body, staining her skimpy costume. I watched her body fall limp, I watched him pull his fist away, ripping out chucks of artery and flesh. I watched Hannah collapse on the table with a splat in the viscera that used to be Katelyn. I watched her neck bend at an odd angle, which the human neck should never bend at. I could look into the red tissue and see her entire white spinal column.

I watched Hannah, the girl I loved, die in front of me. I watched as she was mudered. 

He then, gently wiped his hands clean on the dinning table cloth, brushed his hair out of a face again and folded his hands in front of him on the table before speaking in a deep, calm, booming and echoing voice.

“You called?” He asked me.

“What?… You….. You killed my friends.” Was all I could get out.

“They were being rather difficult.” He tilted his head. “You seem upset, you were the ones that asked for me.”

“No! No! It was a joke!” I gasped, realizing how that sounded. “We were messing around, we had no idea this was gonna happen, I…… What are you?! You look like Mark, but Mark is a kind, sweet and gentle goofball who wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone brutally murder three people! What the fuck are you!” I screamed out. 

“I have been given many names.” He answered calmly. “But, most just refer to me as his more darker side.”

I heard soft muttering in the room and I glanced at Amanda, who was somehow miraculously, still alive. She was rocking back and forth on the couch, in the fetal position, sitting up, shaking life a leaf, tears running down her cheeks, she kept repeating, ‘I’m sorry, please forgive me.’

“So.” He continued, bringing my attention back to him. “What you are telling me is that you did not mean to call me here tonight. Very well.” He rose to his feet and bowed as he tucked his still bloodied hands behind his back. “I will take me leave, seeing as how this was all a mistake. However, you may want to be weary of your friend.”

“What?” I turned to Amanda who had rose to her feet, her head down and her hair falling in front of her face. She had picked up a random baseball bat that was leaning against the side of the couch.

I whipped my head back to Dark. He had vanished.

“Hahahahahahahahahha.” Amanda started cackling as she approached me.

“Amanda?” I looked at her wearily.

“AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” She howled with laughter, rearing her head up, her eyes were pitch black and a creepy grin stretched across her face as she charged at me, bat at the ready. 

I managed to duck with a scream, as she brought it down hard, the little plastic knife, dropping out of my pocket. Her bat connected with Sarah’s head which squished like a tomato under the force of it.

“EMO BITCH!” Amanda shouted in almost a demonic roar, I assume referring to Sarah, as she swung again, the bat barely missing me as I stumbled forward and bolted away from her. I got a glimpse of the bat smashing into Hannah’s skull with a crack. “FUCKING SKANK!” She hissed about Hannah as she yanked the bat out of her sunken head. 

I didn’t have time to lose as I darted for the kitchen. A seemingly possessed Amanda, hot on my trail. In an act of desperation, I grabbed for the nearest knife in the cutting block. A large, dicing knife. 

As soon as Amanda approached and raised the bat over her head to bring it down on mine, I let out a frightened cry and plunged the knife deep into her chest. She stumbled back and I had to kick her away as the knife got stuck in bone or something. The bat fell, with a clatter, to the ground and with a rush of adrenaline, I pounced on Amanda and brought down the knife, again and again and again. 

Looking back, I was living up to my costume as Anti.

Everything, became a blur after that. All I know is I began sobbing uncontrollably, I had dropped the now bloody knife as soon as Amanda stopped moving, and I crawled to the corner, curled up with my knees to my chest and wept.

That is how the police found me, they had been called over on a noise complaint, that people were screaming and such. They weren’t prepared for what they saw, some officers and CSI had to step outside to vomit. I was cleaned up and my wounds were treated after photos of me were taken at the station. There was so much blood, my hand slipped on the knife handle and I cut myself a couple times, I hadn’t noticed in that moment, I just wanted to survive.

Oddly enough, I was not blamed for the murders Darkiplier committed. The blame went solely on Amanda who I had stabbed to death in self defense, to save myself after she brutally bludgeoned Sarah, Katelyn and Hannah to death. That is the conclusion they made after they found high levels of Adderal and Strattera in her system, as shown in her toxicology report. Which she stole from her older brother’s med cupboard. And the fact that I told the police she was acting irate that night.

While I didn’t really like Amanda, per say, I never wanted to kill her, especially like that, but as I said in this journal many times. What other choice did I have? I didn’t want to die.

Because of the trauma I had witnessed that Halloween night and because I tried to tell them that it was all Darkiplier, I was placed in a psychiatric facility and I had been deemed mentally unstable. My parents would visit frequently but I wanted to see them more, I wanted to be at home with them. Though, I was told they moved after the blood bath Darkiplier left. There was always a glass wall that separated us and there was always tears when they visited.

I wish I could hug them again, at least one last time, I had wished that for a while.

Sam, Hannah’s boyfriend, came to visit me only once and during that visit he exclaimed his hatred for me, blaming me for the death of his girlfriend. Asking why did I live but, she died. I don’t blame him though, I was selfish, I could have saved Hannah and sacrificed myself, but I stupidly wanted to live. Then again, would Hannah be in my place now? Either way, I confessed I loved her too and apologized. Security had to escort him out, because he was trying to break the glass to come beat the shit out of me. He was shouting that it should have been me, I should have died.

I should have died.

Katelyn, Sarah, Hannah and Amanda’s parents only visited once too. They all said they don’t blame me and Amanda’s parents confessed to being afraid of their daughter, worried that she could become a sociopath and now their fears came true and blah, blah, blah. 

If only they knew.

I have been trapped in this place for months, they gave me a journal to record my thoughts when I was first admitted. But these are the only thoughts I will record in this journal. I want to tell what really happened. You can believe me or not. At this point, I don’t care. 

The suffering that has happened to me and those around me, because me and some friends decided to have some fun and joke around on Halloween night is unbearable. I am in constant, mental agony. 

It’s all my fault. I don’t want to live anymore. I do want it to end. I want to die. I SHOULD have died. 

He took everything from me! That son of a bitch took everything I love, and now, I have nothing!

As I finish writing this, I glance up from time to time and see Darkiplier standing in front of me in the plain, white walled room.

He keeps gesturing to the pen that I am holding in my hand and using to write this.

I know now, what I must do.


End file.
